


Rainy Days and Blanket Forts

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Yuri is a good friend, if you're feeling shippy you can replace "friend" with "boyfriend", only rated T for Yuri's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Yuri goes to visit Otabek in Kazakhstan, but thanks to a massive thunderstorm they’re stuck inside all day. Then the storm shuts off the electricity, and Yuri learns something interesting—apparently tough, cool Otabek is afraid of the dark.





	Rainy Days and Blanket Forts

“Damn it.” Yuri scowled as he looked out the window—or at least tried to look out the window. The rain was coming down so fast he could barely see for more than a few feet. This was _great_ timing. Otabek had invited Yuri to visit him in Kazakhstan for a few days to show him around and hang out. But Yuri’s flight hadn’t arrived until very late the previous night, so when they’d arrived at Otabek’s apartment they had gone straight to bed. And it didn’t look like they’d be able to do much of anything today either, if the thunder and lightning was anything to go by.

Yuri sat on the couch, scrolling through Instagram. Apparently Otabek was a very deep sleeper, so Yuri waited (im)patiently for the storm to finally wake his friend up. After another thirty minutes, Otabek finally emerged from his bedroom, trying to fix his messy hair.

“Good morning,” Otabek mumbled, clearly annoyed by the weather’s early wake-up call.

“It’s about time. And stop messing with your hair, it always looks fine.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, but gave a slight smile and lowered his hand. He gestured to the window. “Has this been going on for long?”

“Ugh, yeah. I checked the weather, it’s gonna storm all day.” Yuri leaned his head back against the couch and groaned. “We can’t go anywhere with this shitty weather.”

Otabek just shrugged. “I’ll take you to all the touristy places tomorrow. We can just hang out here today.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna just be an annoying houseguest.”

“Yuri, that’s not true. You’re not my _house_ guest—this is an _apartment_.”

Yuri put the ‘throw’ in ‘throw pillow’ while Otabek just chuckled. “Asshole.”

“Honestly, Yuri, hanging out here today is fine, as long as it’s fine with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. So, what’re we gonna do?”

“I have video games and junk food.”

“Hell yeah.”

“But not too much junk food. We need to stay in shape for next season.”

“Ugh, thanks, _Grandpa_ ,” Yuri groaned.

“You know it’s important.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

After sitting on the couch in their pajamas playing video games for five hours, they finally started to get bored. They turned off the game when the lunch they had ordered arrived.

Yuri grabbed the food from the deliveryman while Otabek shut down the game and headed to the kitchen. Yuri paid and dropped the boxes onto the table.

“Damn, the clouds are so thick out there it practically looks like nighttime,” Yuri said as he started shoving food into his mouth.

Otabek let out a small “mm” as he averted his eyes and reached for the food.

As they ate, Otabek told Yuri about all the places he wanted to show him the next day, and Yuri couldn’t contain his smile or his excitement. He couldn’t wait for the storm to let up so he could tour the city—and it certainly helped that he’d get to ride Otabek’s bike again.

Just as they were finishing up their meal, a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the apartment, and the power promptly flickered out. Yuri groaned. “Fucking great. Now we can’t see anything.”

He couldn’t hear anything either, apparently; Otabek didn’t respond to him. “Otabek?”

As his eyes, slowly adjusted, Yuri saw Otabek sitting very still, his eyes wide and his fists clenched. “Are you okay?” He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight so they could see.

Otabek gasped and stumbled backwards out of his chair as the light hit his face.

“Otabek! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said too quickly. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how heavily he was breathing.

“…Are you scared of the dark?”

“I need to use the bathroom,” he said bluntly as he rushed down the hall. He came back out of the bathroom even faster than he’d entered. “There’s no light in there.” Otabek paced back and forth a few steps and tangled his hands in his hair.

Yuri hurried over to him, still holding the light on his phone. He gently placed his hand on Otabek’s arm. “It’s okay if you’re afraid of the dark. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Otabek’s breathing started to stabilize now that he was near the light again. “It’s embarrassing.”

“No. Everyone’s afraid of something. Just take deep breaths—”

“I’m trying!” Otabek yelled. “Wait—sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I know.” Yuri gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t we go grab your computer and watch some videos or something? Do you have anything saved on your computer that we don’t need internet for?”

“Yeah…yeah. But where will we watch it? I, um…I don’t really want to have my back facing the darkness, um…”

“In case something sneaks up on us?”

Otabek groaned and put his face in his hands. “Yeah. That sounds so stupid when you say it out loud.”

“It’s not stupid…we could watch videos on your bed and put the blankets over our heads as, like, a barrier to keep the monsters out?”

“…I can’t tell if you’re joking, but that actually sounds nice.”

Yuri smiled. “Let’s do it!” He grabbed Otabek’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom while Otabek smiled for the first time since the power went out. They made their low-effort blanket fort and Otabek opened up a movie he had downloaded.

“Ew, a romance? Are you serious?”

“Well, we don’t have many options right now…and it’s a good movie.”

“I didn’t know you had shitty taste in movies when I agreed to be your friend. I may have to call this off.”

“Too bad. A handshake is an unbreakable contract. If you back out, I’ll sue.”

Yuri laughed and leaned against Otabek’s shoulder. He spent the first twenty minutes of the movie pointing out every cliché he could find, and Otabek did his best not to shove Yuri off the bed. Eventually Yuri’s complaints died down, and when it got to the point when the protagonist was about to break up with his love interest, Yuri was not proud of his reaction.

“Oh my god, are you crying?” Otabek asked incredulously.

“Fuck no. Shut the fuck up,” Yuri mumbled between sniffs.

By the end of the movie, they were both in tears, although Otabek’s were more controlled than Yuri’s. “So, what did you think of the movie?” Otabek asked.

“…It wasn’t bad.”

Otabek smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “You loved it.”

“Shut up!” Yuri scoffed. “…If you tell anyone about this, you’re dead to me.”

“Fair enough.”

The electricity still hadn’t been restored, so Otabek played another movie. It was another romance, which Yuri _definitely_ wasn’t secretly happy about. A few minutes from the end, they heard a whirring noise from the kitchen as the refrigerator started up again.

“I think the power’s back on,” said Otabek excitedly as he hit pause and peeked out from under the blankets.

“Hey!” gasped Yuri as he pulled the blankets back down. “What are you doing? The monsters could get in!”

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him.

“…We should be safe by the end of the movie though.”

Otabek smiled again. “You wanna stay here and finish it?”

“Don’t make me admit it out loud.”

Otabek just laughed and hit play. 


End file.
